


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. VIII

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Doting Husband Hajime Iwaizumi, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: A comfortable evening on the couch takes a completely different turn and Hajime can't help but worry about Tooru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 33
Kudos: 109





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. VIII

**Author's Note:**

> Because you guys are being so sexy and keep writing me comments I'm going to give you another early chapter (*˘︶˘*).｡*❤️

The table in the middle of their living room was set up with plates and glasses and the takeout boxes Hajime had picked up before returning home tonight. He was lounging over the armrest of the couch right now, scrolling through his phone for a bit while he waited, hanging his head upside down and nibbling on piece of tempura. The movie they'd wanted to watch tonight was already playing on the TV, but the most important part of the evening was still missing.

"Tooru!" he called out, sucking the taste from his fingers. "Food's gonna get cold if you take any longer!"

As if on cue, the bedroom door down the hall slowly opened, and he heard Tooru step out into the corridor. Light, easy steps came down to the living room, and Hajime sat up eagerly, excited to have his Omega back in his arms after a long day of work.

"Hajime."

A flood of translucent fabric was pooling around his legs, and a quick glisten of pale skin flashed between the folds of his robe. On his face, a sweet, pink blush had dusted his cheeks. Tooru stood in the doorway, one hand raised to his chest while the other was clutching the doorpost.

"Tooru," Hajime breathed in awe as the Omega moved closer, his bare feet gliding over the hardwood floor like he was floating rather than walking on solid ground. "What are you doing?"

The cutest little pout began to form on Tooru's face as he stopped in the middle of the room. He was tugging on the sash of his robe, fiddling with it almost nervously, like he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Beneath the sheer cloth, Hajime could see the dark outlines of his gorgeous body, and he felt his blood heating up at the sight.

"You've been busy so often lately. I know you don't mean to make me feel like that, but I'm so lonely most of the time when you're gone until late, and once you're finally home with me, we're both tired and just go to sleep. I love to finally be with you again, but… but I've been wanting so much more."

_Oh._

Hajime swallowed. The chocolate brown strands of Tooru's hair that were curling so beautifully against his nape and temples glistened in the dim, flickering light that was only coming from the TV across the room, and his eyes gleamed softly where they were meeting Hajime's face. Only the thin, velvety sash keeping his robe in place obscured the Alpha's view of his gorgeous Omega. This wasn't the kind of turn Hajime had been expecting tonight to take, but there was a slow, creeping arousal nestling deep into his very core now. What he wouldn't give to have his Omega beneath him, sobbing, crying, begging, demanding for an Alpha to breed him full—

No, not any Alpha. Begging for _him_ to breed him.

His cock was straining against the fabric of his jeans now, and like drawn by a magnet, Tooru's gaze settled between his legs. He shifted slightly, and a saccharine, delicious scent invaded both Hajime's lungs and mind as he watched the Omega's body tense sharply with a soft, stifled moan. A certain nervousness lay in his eyes as they unsurely slid over to Hajime. The Alpha breathed deeply, enthralled by the sight of this magnificent Omega, who looked at him with the same dark, hazel eyes Hajime had fallen for so long ago already.

"You look so beautiful, Tooru," he groaned. His painful erection was still confined within his pants, and he struggled with the zipper to at least get his jeans off. "I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner what you wanted!"

Tooru's breath hitched violently in his throat, his hand shot up to claw the soft collar of his robe. It was obvious, so agonizingly obvious that he was tempted to step forward and claim his Alpha, so deliciously evident. Hajime held out one hand.

"Go ahead. You don't have to fight it like this, Tooru. I'm sorry, angelito, I'm so sorry. I should've noticed how badly you needed me. I'm such a horrible Alpha for you, and you've been holding out so good for me, you've been so patient for me. Come here."

He could see the battle between apprehension and instinct so clearly in Tooru's eyes, but then he found the Omega climbing into his lap, sobbing quietly against his shoulder as he pressed his hips down against Hajime's thigh. Slick, warm and sweet, was drenching the Alpha's jeans and filling the room with a heady scent that brought two strong hands up to claw at his hair and back and Hajime growled possessively.

"My poor baby. How long have you been like this already?"

"I… I was waiting all week," Tooru moaned desperately, trying to rock his hips for more friction. His fingers twisted into the soft fabric of Hajime's shirt. "You're always out for so long and I wanted you so bad, Alpha, please—"

Hands cupped his ass and squeezed the soft flesh, bringing a dulled flash of pain and desire and Tooru whimpered faintly into the sweet-smelling air around them, the air infused with his own lust and Hajime's sudden desire and their mingling scents of orange blossom and sweet milk and suddenly, he knew he couldn't stand another second without his Alpha inside him, filling him up and soothing that frantic need that had been eating him alive for the past week.

"A-Alpha. Alpha, please, inside. I… I can't… Hajime, inside me, please, do something!"

Tears were welling up in his eyes and did little but drown his voice out into fitful little sobs when his hole clenched painfully. Faintly, he realized he was going to be sore all over in no time.

That ungodly delicious scent seeping from every inch of Tooru's skin was getting to Hajime's head as he ripped the robe off and sank two fingers into his Omega. The stretch was hot and wet and delightfully relieving, and Tooru dropped his head forward against his mate's shoulder with a long, soft exhale while Hajime thrust his fingers into him, deeper and harder, and a stream of slick poured into the hollow of his palm, dribbled down his wrist and soaked his sleeve.

The Alpha could only groan quietly at the sensation and at the faint movements of the Omega trying to get his fingers deeper. "It's fine now, angelito, go ahead and come, I can feel you're so close already. Just come for me, it's alright, you can come."

The pressure of his fingertips against Tooru's prostate was excruciating, so breathtakingly painful, and the Omega rolled his hips to get more of it, begging and crying and shaking even when he came across his own and Hajime's chest and all over the Alpha's hand, and yet the trembling of his body wouldn't cease in the slightest. He sobbed.

"It's… it's n-not enough!" he pleaded with tears streaming down his face. "Help me, Hajime, please, help me!"

Words kept spilling from his lips, disconnected and incoherent, and he collapsed against Hajime's chest. His breath was ragged, erratic and restless, but all the Alpha could do was stroke his hair and kiss his sweaty temples in a feeble attempt to reassure him.

"Baby," he said desperately as he rubbed his thumbs across the delicate skin on Tooru's inner thighs. "Baby, what's wrong with you?"

The room smelled so thick of arousal and pleasure and lust and sex and absolute distress. In that concoction of scents, it was impossible for Hajime to make out anything else other than in how much pain Tooru had to be right now as he was grinding his hips down and sobbed so violently that his shoulders shook with every intake of air.

"I don't… Hajime, I d-don't know!" the Omega moaned pathetically. "Please, hold me, I need to feel you, Hajime, please, please!"

What else could Hajime do but comply?

Careful, so careful to not hurt his mate, the Alpha shifted their position until Tooru was curled up securely beneath him and his weight was enclosing the Omega safe and sound, protective and possessive at once. Their skin was running hot, nearly melting and blending together just like their scents. Hajime closed his eyes with a shudder.

"Tooru, you have to talk to me. Something's wrong with you, this isn't normal."

Even more than before, Tooru began to cry. Tears were dripping down his cheeks and Hajime took a deep breath to keep himself calm enough so he wouldn't agitate his Omega even further, then he lightly wrapped his fingers around the strong thighs on either side of his body and pressed himself even closer to Tooru's hips.

"If that's the only relief I can provide for you, then it's fine," he muttered finally and reached one hand down between their bodies. His fingers fiddled with the belt that kept his jeans up for a moment, and when the buckle snapped open, he had them down and out of the way in the span of a mere second with practiced ease.

Too many of Tooru's heats had started with him waiting for Hajime somewhere, flushed and crying and leaking slick down his thighs, bent over and just waiting for his Alpha to come and relieve him, and only an idiot wouldn't have perfected the technique of getting rid of the most crucial clothes in the least amount of time by now in their relationship. With a soothing purr that morphed into a groan, Hajime leaned over his Omega and gently pushed into the welcoming heat of his body. He should be used to this, and yet every single time this sensation of coming home and being whole again was overwhelming.

"I love you," he whispered, and his hand rested gently against Tooru's cheek to wipe away every last trace of tears when he started to thrust into him. "I love you so much, angelito."

With every faint word of affection and every single slight shift of his weight that brought them closer together, Tooru seemed to calm down, and gradually, his breathing evened out until his hazed eyes flickered up to meet Hajime's gaze that was still worriedly fixated on his face.

"I… I love you too," he mumbled between two soft little sounds that were usually reserved for when his Alpha was in rut and barely controllable anymore.

Hajime furrowed his brows. It was Tooru who'd just broken down crying, so why did he feel the need to soothe him instead? Was it because of the concern clearly evident in his own scent of orange blossoms? He couldn't recall an instance where Tooru had responded to mere unease with those calming noises – it usually took Hajime nearly killing someone because they'd looked at his Omega wrong while his rut was setting in.

"Something's definitely not okay with you today," he decided and gently rolled his hips the way he knew would make his cock hit every single sweet spot inside Tooru's body. "You're not going into heat, are you? Your cycle's not due for another three weeks. You haven't even started nesting yet."

The Omega just purred in response, too far gone to even answer verbally or so it seemed. His eyes were closed now, his lips parted slightly, and if everything were normal, Hajime was certain he'd be begging him to fuck him harder by now, but Tooru just nestled into the cushions around them even more, and suddenly, his scent got so sugary and mellow that the Alpha nearly choked on its thick sweetness.

"Tooru?"

His hand carefully brushed the Omega's face, but he got no response other than a faint flutter of golden lashes and a soft exhale. The steady rise and fall of his chest finally gave away that even though it sounded so absolutely ridiculous, Hajime couldn't help but to realize that Tooru had fallen asleep.

"You're impossible," the Alpha muttered in disbelief as he carefully settled half beside, half on top of his husband and adjusted their positions so that they were both comfortably sharing what little space there was on the couch. "Did you honestly just cry yourself to sleep seconds after begging me to have sex with you?"

Of course there was no answer: Tooru was sound asleep with his head now perched on Hajime's shoulder as a pillow. A soft kiss to his forehead made him purr in his sleep, and the Alpha smiled, helpless at the adorable little sound. Tooru looked so calm and at ease now, the tension from before had all but melted from his body. When Hajime stroked his cheek again, he just nuzzled into the touch, apparently not at all bothered that they were still connected so intimately.

The sudden exhaustion was strange, but it fit so well into the wandering light of the moon outside their windows.

Tooru would've found no words to describe the wonderful peace that enveloped him and cradled him in safety. At first and for a long time, there was only comforting silence, but then came the dreams. He dreamed of hands gently touching him, of a voice whispering something in his ear. It repeated his name, again and again.

"Don't be mad at me," the voice breathed against his skin, "but I can't help loving you."

Sighing, he blinked into the darkness of the night, waiting for the dream to fade, but that voice and those gentle hands just wouldn't leave him until he finally realized that this was no dream. His hazel eyes met stormy green ones and the shadow of black hair above him.

"Hajime," he said, exhausted and relieved at the same time.

"Of course," the Alpha replied, and a smile began to spread on his lips. "Who else would be touching you like this?"

Tooru's brows furrowed at the tone of his voice. It didn't sound completely honest to him.

"Something's bothering you, I just don't know what it is," he murmured.

Laughing dryly, Hajime leaned over him and nestled his face against the Omega's slender neck to breathe the delectable, syrupy scent of sweetened milk and sugar-coated, toasted almonds. 

"I must have disappointed your expectations as a lover greatly if all you do is fall asleep."

Tooru sighed deeply and raised a hand to stroke the strands of silky hair that were slightly damp to the touch where they stuck to Hajime's temples.

"You Alphas have such an indomitable yet delicate pride when it comes to stuff like that, do you not? It wasn't your fault. I was so tired, Hajime. And it felt so good to fall asleep with you like this."

His mate hummed quietly. His eyes were glinting with interest now that Tooru had come to again, and while the Omega was waking up properly, he slightly shifted his hips. A small moan slipped from Tooru and the sudden fullness sent a slow, tidal wave of pleasure along the entire length of his body. His eyes fluttered.

"Hmn… Don't fall asleep again." Gently, Hajime thrust into him, this time with a sound that was such a delicious mixture of a laugh and a purr that Tooru couldn't help but to respond with a smile and a lustful little mewl.

His back arched, his hips moved up to meet the lazy drag of the Alpha's cock against the sensitive rim of his hole, unwilling to let him go yet, demanding him to stay as close as possible, and Hajime complied with another slow thrust and a groan.

 _"Dios,_ so tight and yet soft as velvet. You do things to me that I can't even understand myself."

In the dim lights from above, a thin sheen of slick glittered on Tooru's thighs, and the Alpha swept his thumb across it, fascinated when the Omega whined at the loving little touch.

"What's wrong with you today, angelito? You haven't been so sensitive since your first heat."

Tooru just gave a disbelieving little sound and clawed at one of the pillows around them. His eyes were damp with tears of pleasure. Hajime smirked down at him and rocked his hips forward again, relishing in the tightening of the body beneath him when he was hilted fully inside Tooru.

"It was summer. We were playing down by the river, the day you fell in and I had to drag you out before you could drown. Don't you remember?" he asked, almost casually, like his own hands weren't trembling with pleasure. "We were sleeping in the grass because after our unintentional swim, we'd put our clothes out to dry in the sun and you were so shaken that you refused to let go of my hand, even while we napped. When I woke up, you were already in my lap, dripping wet and grinding against my cock like you'd never done anything else and you called me Alpha, your Alpha."

How could Tooru ever forget that? Of course the memory was hazy and fogged-up at times like everything was when he tried to think back on his heats, but he distinctively remembered the first time he'd begged for Hajime to do something about this aching emptiness inside him and the immediate relief, those gorgeous, sea-green eyes promising him all the pleasure in the world as Hajime had rolled them over and held him down and fucked him until he'd been too out of it to walk home on his own.

The second they'd stumbled through the doorway at home, their mother had rushed to separate them, but somehow Hajime had found a way back into his room that night when the heat had already gotten unbearable again and Tooru remembered coming with just two strong hands on his thighs and a fleeting touch to his swollen, dripping hole before the Alpha had mounted him again.

"You marked me right there while you first came inside me, didn't you?" he muttered and slowly raised his hands to rest them on Hajime's strong shoulders. "Everyone was always talking about how the first time taking an Alpha's knot hurt so much and how they blacked out and everything, and I think I even came when you knotted me."

A soft, amused huff, a kiss breathed onto his sleep-warm lips.

"Yea. That's because you were my little slut from the start. God, Tooru, it felt so good to fuck you back then. I couldn't believe it was really happening."

"Does that mean fucking me right now doesn't feel good?" the Omega snarked back with no real bite in his voice, and they kissed, laughing, again and again until Hajime groaned and his hips stuttered, his cock pulsed inside Tooru and their chuckles ebbed into quiet noises of pure, unadulterated pleasure.

This time, their climax came slow, licking up their skin like rising water, scorching hot and delicate, breaking them down bit by bit by bit, glowing white and loving and intense, and Tooru wrapped his arms tightly around the Alpha's neck when he shuddered and slick poured down between his legs. The tightness of Hajime's knot stretched him gradually, without a single jolt of pain like usual, and he came completely undone when the Alpha spilled inside him, filled him up until Tooru was purring and arching his entire body up to get more.

Hajime was panting above him, his beautiful face was tense with pleasure and his body trembled for a moment, then he rested his weight on one hand beside Tooru's head and smiled down at his Omega, so warm and tender that Tooru almost felt like crying again, but then his husband was already leaning down to kiss him until he was floating on the blissful sensation of being loved so absolutely, so unconditionally and thoroughly, that he just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes again.

"My angel," Hajime whispered, "my beautiful angel. _Mi precioso angelito. Tooru, mi vida. Te quiero."_

And with the voice of his Alpha lulling him to sleep, Tooru drowned in a deep, dreamless slumber again.

He only woke up again when he felt a warm, damp cloth gently wiping down his chest and thighs and when he was being picked up and carried somewhere – he didn't know where, but the scent of orange blossoms was ever-presented and so he drifted off again, content and unconcerned. Hajime was with him, and as long as his Alpha was there, Tooru knew he could just go back to sleep.

The next time his eyes opened, it was sunny outside and the scent of fresh tea coaxed him to sit up and rub his face for a moment.

"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?"

Something warm, covered by a sweet, cool sphere of sugary sweetness was held to his lips, and Tooru carefully parted them to have the thing placed on his tongue. Still a bit wary of its nature, he began to chew. Then, a sleepy smile crept onto his face and he blinked at his Alpha, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a plate in his lap, currently busy sucking the rest of the raspberry jam from his fingers that had been smeared there.

"Good?"

"Delicious. Did you get fresh croissants just for me?" Tooru muttered and opened his mouth for the next bit of warm pastry covered in jam.

"I walked Dulce and came by the bakery. And since you weren't feeling too good yesterday, I wanted to spoil you a bit," Hajime said softly and this time, it was Tooru who carefully cleaned his fingers from the sweet stickiness with his tongue.

The last evening was a bit blurry in his memory, but he vaguely recalled having a severe crying fit. And the best sleep of his life. While he sat there, bathing in the golden sunlight that filtered in through the window and warmed his naked skin, Hajime fed him his breakfast, bite by bite, and when he was done, he climbed into bed with Tooru and hugged him from behind. They snuggled up against each other, completely silent, no words needed between them.

Only when it got later and later, Tooru began to move his head.

"Don't you have to go to work? It's noon."

"I called in sick today. Wanted to be home with you," Hajime muttered and kissed his nape, the mating bite. "You have no idea how guilty I feel whenever I have to leave you alone, and yesterday made me realize that I definitely have to cut back on work. It's not good for us to always be apart. First you lived in Argentina and we only saw each other a few times a year and now even though we're living together, we barely get to spend time with each other. This has to change."

Well, he was not exactly wrong, and Tooru wasn't about to complain if that meant he got to see more of his Alpha. He couldn't even recall the last time they'd been on an actual date together, as in going out and having fun and talking about something besides work and volleyball.

Before he could answer, though, Hajime continued, "I made an appointment with my physician this afternoon to have you checked out. While you slept, I did some research, and I read somewhere that Omegas can develop severe depressions and mental disorders when they're being neglected. Safe to say I've definitely neglected you for the past three years. And I don't want you to suffer because of that."

That made Tooru sit up straight in bed.

"You think I'm actually depressed because we didn't get to spend time together much?"

Hajime frowned at him.

"You had a hysteric fit yesterday night in case you don't remember. It scared the living hell out of me to see you like that." His voice softened. "Please. Just to be sure you're really okay. If everything's alright, then no harm done, no?"

Still grumbling a bit, Tooru settled back against his Alpha's strong chest.

"Fine. Just for you, though."

That earned him a light kiss to the side of his neck. "Thank you, princess. You wanna shower together?"

It was a rhetorical question. Tooru couldn't take a single step without the Alpha vigilantly watching over him today. From the second he got out of bed to when they stepped out of the apartment, bidding Dulce Goodbye and telling her to be a good girl until they got back, Hajime stuck to his side like he feared Tooru might collapse to the ground every second his attention wasn't one-hundred percent on his mate.

"You don't have to worry about me like that," the Omega giggled when they finally arrived at the elegant clinic and stepped through the sliding glass door. Hajime turned around from where he'd just growled at a passing Alpha and tucked his nose into the tufts of silky, hazel hair by his side.

"She looked at you."

"Yeah, she _looked_ at me," Tooru said, unsure whether to be annoyed or endeared. "It's not like she was gonna reach over and steal me away from you, you big dummy."

Hajime tensed up, and Tooru regretted ever saying something in the first place. While his Alpha told the receptionist about their appointment, he curiously looked around. Of course Hajime would have some good insurance at such a high-level job, but the clinic really looked very luxurious indeed. Before he could wonder for long, a tall young man strutted up to them, smiling, with his white coat billowing slightly around his legs.

"Hello, Oikawa-san. It's good to see you back here in Japan."

"Shirabu-chan?" Tooru spluttered when his brain immediately made a connection to that fierce little setter from Shiratorizawa.

The medic rested one hand on his hips, the other clutched a clipboard to his chest.

"Surprising. I didn't think you'd recognize me. It was an honor defeating you back then."

He laughed, and Tooru couldn't help but to notice how nice it was to see him again. The man was a beast on the court, so determined to hold his ground so Ushijima could fly. Of course there had been a certain animosity between them back in their high school days, but now Tooru just looked the man up and down with an inquisitive hum.

"Didn't know you were Iwa-chan's practitioner. He never mentioned it."

No, of course Hajime wouldn't mention the very handsome Omega man who was probably doing all his physical exams. Not that Tooru was one to talk, he couldn't even count how often he'd sent Hajime pictures of him out and about on the beach with Santi, Basti, Cris, and the rest of their team.

One time, he'd even earned himself a very rough night of reclaiming over a picture of him seated comfortably on Basti's broad shoulders in only his swimsuit with the golden band on his finger missing. He hadn't even managed to explain that he always took his ring off when they went swimming in fear of losing it before Hajime, who'd arrived a day later, jetlagged and with dark circles beneath his eyes, had already fucked him against the wall right there in the hallway of his apartment.

The mating bite on his neck had been sore for an entire month, angry red and a sufficient _"Hands off!"_ for every Alpha.

"Let's get you checked out," Shirabu said with a brief glance down at the clipboard as he motioned them to come along. "We have to be quick about this, I only squeezed this appointment here in because Hajime is one of my high-priority patients."

"Thanks, Kenjiro," the Alpha said with his arm possessively wrapped around Tooru, who just scrunched up his nose.

Hajime and this guy on first-name-basis? He started to dislike those arrangements already. Even the firm grip on his waist that kept steady during their short trip to the examination room didn't ease his sudden discomfort. Tooru didn't want to be treated by this man, not when he and Hajime apparently had such a cozy relationship with each other. Even the slightest of Shirabu's touches made him tense up quietly, although Hajime hovered over him without cease.

The young medic finally raised one eyebrow at him and clicked his tongue, obviously fed up with the strange apprehension Tooru was radiating.

"Look, if you're close to your heat or something, I get that you're sensitive, but please bear with it for a moment. I'm almost done, just let me get a quick blood sample so we can rule out anemia. That's actually pretty common with Omegas, and it can cause some minor issues. Judging from what Hajime told me on the phone, you could be experiencing some light blood deficiency."

Tooru grumbled, but he did hold still as gloved fingers lightly pressed against the soft inside of his arm and Shirabu flicked the cap off a needle with the other hand before he sank it into the pale skin there that shimmered blueish. Of course Hajime looked away, squeamish as he was with those things, and upon seeing the almost pained expression on the Alpha's face, Tooru just had to giggle.

"It's okay, Iwa-chan," he said softly and knocked his head to the side so it was resting against his husband's chest. "It didn't hurt at all."

Shirabu snorted. "He's always like this. Even when it's just a flu shot. Here, all done now. Lab's gonna take a minute, so you two stay here and wait, I'll be back right away."

He patted Tooru's arm and got up from his swivel chair. His coat swished lightly as he left the room and left them alone. Immediately, Hajime's arms were back around Tooru's shoulders and he tenderly rubbed his wrists against the Omega's neck to drown his scent of milk and almonds in a flood of orange blossoms and bitter coffee.

Tooru stuck his tongue out.

"Keep your scent to yourself, idiot," he complained. "You know I hate the smell when you're agitated."

"I can't help it," Hajime snarled and buried his face against his mate's shoulder. "I don't want anyone to look at you today. You're all mine. Mine. Tooru, mine."

His voice sounded almost pleading, and Tooru raised one hand to gently stroke his hair as best as he could from the slightly awkward position they had found themselves in. Slowly, his fingers combed through the dark tresses that stood up wild an uncontrollable as always.

"Yes, Alpha. Yours, all yours, I belong with you," he answered softly. "Nobody else. Just you, okay? Calm down, silly."

Still, Hajime stood by his side, growling erratically from time to time until Tooru presented his neck and allowed the Alpha to nip at the mating bite there. When Shirabu returned, Hajime grumbled into Tooru's shirt and glowered at him with dark eyes, but the Omega dismissed the warning snarl and let himself fall back down on his chair with a bunch of papers in his hands. He began to skim through them, then he set them onto the desk behind him and scribbled something on one page. From the pocket of his coat, he grabbed a small pack of pills and handed it to Tooru. The Omega turned it over, puzzled. 

"Here. One every day max, not more. It'll restock your vitamins. Seriously, keep track of what you eat and when you can't reach your daily dose of minerals and vitamins, take one of those. And you," he said, pointing his pen at Hajime, "how long do you usually work lately? How many hours?"

"Uhh… differs?" Hajime said hesitantly. "Eleven, twelve hours a day? Fourteen on bad days. We've been really busy lately."

Shirabu nodded and wrote something else down, tore a part of the paper off smoothly and handed it to the Alpha, who studied it with a confused scowl.

"Here's your permission slip to go home whenever you have to. No wonder Oikawa-san had a breakdown yesterday. You can't just assume he'll be fine on his own, he needs you to be around. Both he and the baby are most vulnerable at this stage, so it's just natural that his body protested against you never being there for him. Take a vacation, both of you."

The word circled around them, hung in the air, and Tooru breathed it in for a moment, allowed himself to consider the possiblity, the reality of him having a _baby,_ of him actually being pregnant and him carrying Hajime's child, then he dismissed the thought, forced himself to laugh dryly.

"I'm on birth control. We use condoms when I forget to take it during my heats."

Shirabu's expression didn't waver for a single second. "Oh, you didn't know? Sorry for spoiling the surprise, then. Haven't you noticed other people acting weird around you lately?"

Now that he mentioned it again—

"Santi. And Basti. Cris and Martín, too. They... My teammates. Back in Argentina. Always being touchy and clinging to me and getting up in my face at the weirdest times," he said quietly, oblivious to the sharp intake of breath that came from Hajime. He'd failed to mention that to him, probably.

"Alphas?" Shirabu asked without looking up from his clipboard.

"Most of them. Martín is a Beta."

"No wonder. You're an Omega in your prime. Right now, you hit your most fertile phase. Whether or not they realize it, they're probably sensing it somehow and instinctively try to come onto you. Since you're mated, it isn't as strong, but don't go wandering around alone at night anymore. Might be some bad people about. Anyway. Any heats or ruts lately?" the inquisition continued.

Finally, their eyes met - hazel clashing against emerald green, and Tooru shuddered at the memory.

"I... I was in rut, a few weeks ago," Hajime said hoarsely. "But he was on birth control, I know it, I was there in the morning when he—"

Shirabu flipped a page and continued to fill in forms here and there.

"Irrelevant. He's fertile, you were in rut. A few weeks ago corresponds with the approximate conception date here. Congrats, you're pregnant."

Tooru's incredulous gaze found Hajime's, searching for any kind of confirmation that what he'd heard was true – but all he saw on his Alpha's face was rage.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
